1. Technical Field
Various aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus with a multi-chip package structure and a method for controlling the same.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor apparatuses are typically used in the form of multi-chip packages of at least two chips to improve integration efficiency.
In the multi-chip packages, a plurality of chips are connected using signal transmission elements, such as metal lines, bonding wires and through-silicon vias, so that signal transmission can be implemented between the chips.
In a semiconductor apparatus, it is important to implement power-up control, or control of determining whether a source voltage reaches a level capable of performing normal operations the semiconductor apparatus and thereby allowing various functions to be properly performed.
In a semiconductor apparatus with a multichip package structure, various kinds of chips are electrically connected using signal transmission elements. When the operational characteristics of devices constituting the respective chips are different, abnormal current paths are likely to be formed so that current consumption increases, and the reliability of the entire multi-chip package can deteriorate due to erroneous operation of a certain chip among the plurality of chips. This occurrence can cause various problems.
Therefore, the development of a technique for stable and efficient power-up control is demanded in the art.